


Home

by midnight3st



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Liberal interpretation of the Chigasaki family, M/M, Married Life, New Year, Some side characters are made up and not canon, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight3st/pseuds/midnight3st
Summary: Itaru remembers the routine of going back home for New Year as something that's just there for the longest of time. Things are different now that he married Chikage, and Itaru reminisces a thing or two about what makes a home.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Home

".....and on the count of three. One, two, three!"

"The coin's gone!" 

Itaru feels a fond smile tugging at his lips at the very domestic scene of Chikage showing magic tricks to Itaru's four years old nephew. Itaru sinks himself further on the couch, content on watching Chikage's smile as he plucks the coin from behind the boy's ear, earning a very amazed gasp. 

Itaru remembers the routine of going back home for new year as something that's just there for the longest of time, ever since he started living alone in his college days. Going back to his parent's house is not something he's attached to, but since it's his family so he's obligated to go. 

Things stayed the same for such a long time so when it started to change, Itaru can't help but notice. New year used to be only him, his sister, and both their parents. The first additional member is his sister's husband. His sister brought him along a few times before things were official. He looked pretty normal on the outside, Itaru had met the guy several times before the wedding. But Itaru firmly believes that anyone who willingly endured his sister's iron fists is either a superhuman or a masochist. He never wanted to know which one his brother-in-law is. With him in the equation, new year feels slightly different, but not unwelcomed. 

The second change came with his nephew's birth. Itaru's parents were ecstatic over their first grandchild, always doting on the boy whenever they gathered together. Itaru himself is pretty fond of the kid (as long as he doesn't get close to his precious figurine collection). 

The third and most recent change is, of course, Chikage. The man Itaru married a couple of years ago. 

"Once more, once more, Chikage-ojisan!" The small hands tug on Chikage's sleeve. 

"Really? This is the sixth time already, aren't you bored?" 

"No! Show me again, show me again!"

Soft footsteps as Itaru's sister emerges into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. She addresses her son, beckoning him over. 

"That's enough don't you think, Suzu? Chikage is tired from playing with you. Give him some rest and help me set the table for dinner?" 

Her son immediately pouts at that. "But I still want to watch Chikage-ojisan's magic!!" 

"No worries, you can play with your uncle again later," it's Itaru who gives permission from where he's nestled on the couch, giving the boy a matching grin as Suzu's face lights back up again. 

"Okay!" Suzu beams and gets up to Itaru's sister, stumbling a bit as his small feet bring him pattering to his mother.

"This uncle should help with the chores as well rather than being a couch potato all day!" Itaru's sister flicks her brother on the forehead. 

"Ow!" 

"I'll help," Chikage also rises to his feet, tucking his coin back inside his pocket. 

Itaru's sister shakes her head at that. 

"Oh, Chikage, you should rest! I'm sorry you have to babysit my son all day today, he's very fond of you," she pats her son, who's now clinging to her leg. She gives Chikage an apologetic look before directing her ruby eyes to her brother again, this time judging. "See! Your husband's so proper, learn a thing or two from him!" 

"I don't have the requirements to be a cheat character like that," Itaru mumbles but gets up anyway, stretching as he goes. "Lemme do the dishes. You go laze around, Senpai."

Chikage only shrugs, whispering 'do your best' as Itaru passes by him.

"Good," she huffs, turning on her heels to go back to the dining room; son and brother in tow. 

Some things never change, like the way his sister orders him around. Itaru sighs and peeks behind to make sure Chikage does as he's told, finding the green haired man on the couch Itaru just vacated, scrolling on his phone. Deciding that will suffice as lazing around, Itaru nods to himself as he leaves the room to help with the dinner chore. 

* * *

Chikage, as always, is a smooth talker, making dinner time livelier with his stories of experiences abroad (which Itaru is sure 80% is a lie anyway but he's not going to be a wet blanket). Itaru nods and laughs along whenever appropriate, all the while trying to keep the conversation about his embarrassing childhood stories at bay. Who knows what a man like Chikage will do if he has his hands on information like that (Itaru suspects Chikage already has some of them anyway, only waiting for the most appropriate time to disclose his cards). 

With Chikage in the picture, Itaru notices the most change. Chikage fitting into Itaru's Mankai family feels different from Chikage fitting into Chigasaki's name. Unlike with Mankai and their camaraderie where Itaru feels the safest, coming to his parent's house still feels like an routine obligation, but he feels a lot more content with Chikage around. Seeing Chikage talking with his mom and dad, or like earlier playing with his nephew, even helping fixing up the television or scooping away the snow from their front porch; all mundane stuff Itaru just recently realizes, shape what it means to be a family. Itaru comes to appreciate the time he spends with his parents more; even his sister when he used to avoid her like a plague. As cheesy as it sounds for Itaru; home really is where the heart is.

With Chikage, he is home. 

* * *

"Oh, Senpai otsu!" Itaru finds his husband later that day in his childhood bedroom, sitting on the bed while reading a book. 

Chikage raises his head at Itaru's voice, his dark blue eyes eyeing the plastic bag Itaru has with him. "Late night snack run?"

"Yup," Itaru pops the p at the end. He rummages through the bag, plucking out a can of cola. "Man it's cold outside. Btw I got you that spicy limited edition chips."

Chikage gives a nod before going back to his book. "Thanks, Chigasaki. I'll eat it tomorrow."

Itaru only smiles and shakes his head a bit. Old habits die hard, indeed. Chikage still calls him with his family name most of the time, even though technically they share the same name now. It feels weird at the beginning but now Itaru just lets it slide; there is something comforting in the familiarity of it after all. Besides, Itaru himself still calls Chikage with 'senpai' (though he makes sure to alternate with Chikage's name more often). Now it's more like an endearing nickname rather than stiff form of respect for the older man. 

Azami always frowns at Chikage for calling his spouse by his family name. Itaru has taken note that being married doesn't really calm Azami's hysterics on PDAs. He does lessen his puritan rants but opts to glare daggers everytime the younger man catches Chikage and Itaru doing things 'meant to be done behind closed doors' (i.e. holding hands). So in the end they're still shameless for Azami, not that it matters for Itaru. He actually finds Azami very amusing, as does Chikage. Sometimes Itaru almost feels sorry for the amount of teasing they dump on the poor makeup artist. Almost. On a different note, another amusing thing to see in Mankai's adaptation to them bringing their relationship to the next level is seeing Sakyo, and by extension people who usually call them by their family name such as Tasuku and Guy, still slips and calls Chikage by his old name from time to time. Or calling 'Chigasaki' and having both Chikage and Itaru answer in unison. 

Things continue to change, yet Itaru's happiness stays the same. He really did trigger the SSR flag with Mankai all those years ago.

"You're smiling to yourself. Something good happened?" 

Itaru blinks and catches Chikage no longer focusing on the book, pinning Itaru with his dark blue eyes instead. A small smile on those lips. 

Itaru feels the tip of his ears flush slightly at the timing; being caught red-handed thinking of cheesy stuff. He covers up the embarrassment by opening the canned soda and takes a swig. 

"Something like that, yeah," vague answer nowhere as cryptid Chikage himself can be. But the older man only nods, seemingly letting Itaru go with the (not) answer. Chikage directs his gaze back to his book, but the trace of small smile earlier is still left on his lips. 

"Hm, did you bring that book from our place?" Itaru takes notice of the worn cover and the yellowing pages. 

Itaru puts away the cola and sits down beside Chikage on the bed, stretching his legs on the mattress and pressing their shoulders together.

"This? No, your father lent this to me earlier. Said this book is one of his favorites and I probably will also take a liking to it," Chikage tilts the cover a bit so Itaru can read the title. Come to think of it, Itaru has faint recollection from his younger days where he saw his dad reading the very book in Chikage's hand right now. 

"Really? And how are you finding it?" 

"A product of its time, definitely. But still interesting I guess," Chikage lets Itaru tangle their legs together, shifting a bit to accommodate Itaru leaning more into him. 

Itaru contemplates getting the Switch from his bag, or since he's in his old room he can try and boot up one of his retro consoles for the trip down memory lane. But both require him to move away when he's already so comfortable. Chikage circles an arm around Itaru's waist and Itaru rests his head on Chikage's shoulder, shattering his last glimmer of resolve to get either Switch or retro consoles. 

"Dad's very fond of you," Itaru opts to fish his phone out from his pocket instead, the only console on hand, and boots up one of his mobages. 

"Is he?"

"He is… both Mom and Dad are. Aren't they pestering you to call them such?" Itaru chuckles, remembering that one time Chikage, the usually composed Chikage, flustered and got caught off guard at Itaru's parents' request to address them the way Itaru does. 

"I'm getting there," Chikage says gently. Itaru could detect slight embarrassment from the tone. 

Chikage said once, that this is all new to him and he might not have a proper framework to navigate but just like that one time all those years ago up on the stage, under the unlit stage lamps, and with his troupe members sleeping by his side, Chikage is willing to give it a shot. He thought he had it figured out with Mankai Company, but now with Itaru so closely tied to him, Chikage rediscovers what it means to have a family. 

Itaru sets the mobage battle on auto. He lets the fondness seep all over in his voice. "Do your best, Chigasaki Chikage-san."

Chikage chuckles lightly. "I happen to have a very helpful partner, thank you."

"You bet," Itaru huffs. "They coddle you and leave all the hardships to me, y'know!" 

Itaru starts up another battle in his mobage, but his attention is on his husband as he mimics the way his mom nags. "My mom's all 'make sure he eats well!' 'is he sleeping properly?' 'can't you do something so he doesn't work overtime often?' like, what are you, five? She doesn't even ask how _ I _ am doing."

Chikage's laugh gets louder at Itaru's pseudo-rant. "Oh, maybe I should let them know that I'm the one taking care of your lazy ass here."

"Wait, they'll chew me out even more. Please don't, I'm so sorry Senpai I won't complain ever again, thank you for taking care of me and my laundry," Itaru bumps their feet together.

At this point Chikage already closes his book, his shoulders shaking from restraining his laugh. Itaru pouts and lightly slaps Chikage's shoulder. "Aren't you laughing too much, Chikage-san?" 

"I guess…" Chikage visibly tries to compose himself. He's back to his collected front in no time, smiling down at the blond in the teasing way Itaru is very familiar with. "Guess I win the son-of-the-year trophy."

"Congratulations, GGWP," Itaru says dryly. 

"How about the husband-of-the-year, tho?" the arm around Itaru tightens and the blond suddenly realizes how their faces are much,  _ much _ closer. 

"For the record, you're my only husband, so it's not like I have anyone else to compare it with," Itaru deadpans again, but relents as he automatically closes his eyes and lets Chikage claim his lips in a gentle kiss. 

"Fair enough, that means I also win that one," Itaru feels the words being whispered as Chikage pulls back, an annoyingly triumphant smirk on those lips. Another kiss is placed on the tip of Itaru's nose. 

Itaru is about to throw another retort to wipe that smirk off when Chikage suddenly looks like he remembers something. "Oh right, we promised the others at Mankai some souvenirs. Should we go out and buy tomorrow?"

Kudos to the Unromantic Senpai suddenly going all business on him. Itaru lets the earlier topic drop, still slightly disappointed he doesn't get in the last words. "I guess. We should go rather early tho, wanna avoid the crowd."

Itaru feels Chikage's other arm encasing him in a proper hug, now that he doesn't have the book to tend to. Chikage brings both them down to lie down on the bed properly, earning a huff from Itaru as he’s slightly manhandled to serve as a hugging pillow. Itaru feels the older man rummages around, most probably taking his glasses off and tucking it safely on the bedside table. Chikage then comes back to bury his face on Itaru's hair, snuggling the fluffy strands of blond. Itaru feels warm and giddy from the affection, bringing his own arm to hug Chikage back. It’s a very familiar motion, one Itaru learned some time after they started dating that this turns out to be Chikage’s favorite position to sleep. 

"Don't stay up too late, your sister will have a fit if you sleep in," Chikage murmurs into Itaru's head. 

"'Kay. I'll just grind some more."

Chikage lets out a hum, which sounds a bit judging in Itaru’s ear but he won’t comment on that. Chikage’s hug is much too comfortable, he feels like he’s sinking into the bed. 

The two familiar scenes of Chikage’s hug and Itaru's childhood bedroom. They are familiar in different points of his life, yet now they’re merged together, like a detached past connecting the dots to his present. The blond never really pays attention of how much Chikage has become a big part of Itaru. Now that they're here Itaru doesn't think he will ever let go. 

“Tomorrow’s new year again huh,” Chikage’s voice sounds a bit sleepy. 

“Time flies, right? Please take care of me next year as well, Chikage-san,” Itaru mutes his phone so Chikage can sleep, though he’s still grinding away in the event.

“Say that properly tomorrow, Itaru.”

"I will."

Itaru feels Chikage’s lips kissing his temple so he cranes his head to give a kiss back wherever his lips can reach, which turns out to be Chikage’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Itaru gently whispers his affection to Chikage, not knowing if Chikage catches on from how soft he said those words, but judging from the tightening of arms around Itaru, it seems like Chikage hears him just fine. Itaru smiles and goes back to his phone. 

He is home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit too late for a New Year fic but whatever. This is totally inspired by a fic I read in pixiv where Chikage married Itaru so he can get legal Japanese citizenship via marriage and if that isnt a big brain thing (that fic has a extra chapter told from Itaru's mom pov and I mayhaps cried a bit at that part I'm really weak at family stuffs). I also adore the idea of Chigasaki fam adopting Chikage so here we are. 
> 
> I tried to think about how this would apply to current situation as only several wards in Japan approve of same-sex wedding. But then things get too technical eventho I really just want them to be gross around each other. So in the end we shouldn't think and throw whatever knowledge out of the window. They don't exist now. Only ckit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
